Cheers The Malones Sam and Diane's Toddlers
by vodkarocks
Summary: This is a chapter in the Sam and Diane Malone saga. It takes place mainly in 1996 but the introduction takes place in 1999. In order to fully understand this story you might have to refer to The Malones story that I submitted a few weeks ago. I'm loving writing about these two kids of theirs though. I lot of my material comes from real life events of mine.


**The Malones **

**Toddlers Inspire**

** Early September 1999**

"**Okay kids, time to take our semi-annual trip to watch mommy teach then we'll all go out to dinner".**

"**Oh goodie", said Maura, "I love it when we do this. All the people are so nice".**

"**Come here Joey and let Daddy tie your shoes first".**

** Five year old twins Maura and Joey loved this trip to the college with their dad to visit one of Diane's lectures. They get to talk to big college kids and have their pictures taken with them. The college visits started back in 1996 when they were about two and a half years old, and quite by accident really. **

** September 1996**

"**Sam I'm so glad I caught you at home. I have a huge, huge favor to ask you. I know you're all alone with the kids today but I forgot my briefcase full of students' papers and I promised them that I'd return them today so they could start making revisions. My class starts in ten minutes so I don't have time to drive home and back".**

"**No problem Diane. We were just getting ready to head out to the park anyhow so I'll swing by the school first. Are you in your regular lecture hall"?**

"**Yes I am and thank you Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'll have someone sitting at the back of the lecture hall, just hand her the briefcase. I owe you and owe you big time for this one".**

"**How about I call in the favor tonight after the kids are in bed"?**

"**It's a deal Mr. Malone. I can't wait. And I assure you I'll pay you in full".**

** Sam reached the college about ten minutes later. As he and the kids were walking across the campus he ran into Anna Murphy, Dean of the English Department of the college and now one of Diane's closest friends. Anna hugged Sam and the children and reminded Sam to send her husband home early from Cheers that night. They had plans. Anna and Jim's relationship was a lot like Diane and Sam's. She was the egghead in the family and Jim was the non-egghead sports nut. Sam and Jim got along beautifully.**

** "Maura, Joey remember, we aren't going to see mommy today. We're just dropping something off for her".**

** "Okay daddy", they said. **

** As the two toddlers and Sam walked toward the lecture hall, Sam kept reminding them that they were just dropping something off for mommy and they wouldn't be staying. They kept shaking their heads yes. Sam reached the classroom and quietly opened the door to hand the briefcase to a girl stationed at the door.**

**Maura spotted Diane through the slightly opened door and shouted, "Mommy".**

**Her shout made Joey look too and both toddlers squeezed through the crack in the door before Sam could catch them and raced down the aisle towards the lecture podium where Diane was standing, yelling, "Mommy, Mommy". **

** Diane was shocked but broke into a huge smile as they ran to her. She scooped them both up and hugged them saying, "There you are my little loves". The Freshman English class students, male and female, started clapping and saying things like, "Oh they're so cute Mrs. Malone" and "We didn't know you even had kids" and so on. Sam stood at the back of the classroom smiling watching the scene emerge.**

** Diane set the kids down and held their hands while she walked erectly to the podium. She stood in front to the class and said,**

"**Okay everyone, we'll take a few minutes out of our English Literature class so that I can introduce you to my family. Sam, why don't you come down here too"? **

**She waited while Sam strolled down and stood next to her and in her best **_**teacher **_**voice said, " Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my husband, Sam Malone, and our two year old twins, Joey and Maura." The class applauded once again.**

**Maura stepped forward, dragging Joey with her and said, "I'm Maura and this is Joey. He's my brother".**

**Students were beaming at these two adorable children. Two football types said to Joey, "Hey Joey, high five to you", and Joey walked over and high fived them, then sat with them, on one of their laps. The girls asked Diane if Maura could sit with them, and Diane said "Of course", smiling the whole time.**

"**Class, this is my husband Sam Malone .He owns a bar called Cheers in downtown Boston. I know that **_**none**_** of you have ever been there because you are underage. Someday you might have occasion to go there though. Let me warn you, I might be there too", she said laughingly.**

**One young man spoke up and said, "Oh Mrs. Malone, I **_**have**_** been there. I went with my dad and older brother one time when I was eight or nine. He attended Boston College in the 80's and always talked about Cheers at home. He still talks about Cheers and his college days. When we were in Boston in 1986 for his graduation we went to Cheers. I'll bet you're the baseball player he always talked about Sam".**

"**Ex baseball player", explained Sam, "and yes I am".**

"**Wow, and Mrs. Malone, are you that blond waitress who worked there? My brother had a huge crush on you- couldn't stop talking about you".**

"**Young man, if you are fishing for an A. You just got one. I never could resist flattery", and she laughed.**

**The students peppered Sam and Diane about their family life and their backgrounds, hanging on every word they spoke. They were eighteen years old and hungry for information. They also had renewed appreciation for their seemingly uptight professor, Mrs. Malone, and wanted to learn more. **

**While Maura and Joey were enjoying the attention of the students in the class, Sam talked to the kids about his baseball days, his overcoming alcoholism, and how he and Diane met and fell in love. He purposely left out the misery years, too long of a story to tell.**

**A girl said, "Sam, can you tell me a little bit about you and Mrs. Malone. I mean, and don't take offense, but you **_**are**_** both a little bit older than the average parents of two year olds".**

**Sam boldly stood at the podium and said;**

"**Sure I can. It took Diane and me, Mrs. Malone to you, to come to the conclusion that we loved one another. It took a while but it happened. Since this is an English class I want to recite to you a poem, written by Robert Frost, that a very beautiful woman once gave me and I adhere to".**

**Sam stood at the podium, at the microphone, and recited verbatim **_**The Road Less traveled.**_

"**You know you guys, and girls, there are so many paths to take in life. Do we ever really know which one will bring us happiness? I was very lucky in my path. It has made all the difference".**

**Diane was in awe.**

**Sam turned to Diane and gave her a passionate kiss**** lifting her off her feet in front of the one hundred students. The entire class rose to their feet screaming their approval.**

"**Maura, Joey, it's time to go to the park and let mommy get back to her class. It sure has been fun though". **

**Joey jumped off the football players lap and came to Sam while Maura ran away from Sam yelling, "No, I don't want to go". Sam had to chase her up the aisle. He scooped her up while she kicked and screamed, then took Joey's hand and said to the class, "She's just like her mother, she plays hard to get". The class loved it.**

** About a week later the President of the college called Diane and asked if she could meet with him for a few minutes, in his office.**

"**I have time right now if you're free Diane".**

"**I am free for about an hour, I'll be right over".**

**Diane shook the President's hand and said, "How are you Dr. Ryan"?**

"**Diane, please call me Jack, Sam does". **

**Diane had forgotten that Jack Ryan was a semi-regular at Cheers too.**

"**Diane, I've been hearing from all corners of the campus that Sam and the children were entertaining your freshman English class last week".**

"**Yes, I'm sorry Jack. Sam was dropping something off for me and the children escaped and barged in".**

"**No need to apologize, in fact, I think it's wonderful. Diane, do you know what **_**serendipity**_** means"?**

"**Well yes, it means a **_**pleasant surprise **_**in life".**

"**Do you realize that students are now clamoring to get into one of your classes on the chance that Sam might show up with the kids again? I've had phone calls from Board members who heard about it who want to use your family on the cover of our recruiting magazine and our Alumni magazine".**

"**I had no idea Jack".**

"**Our college has always prided itself on educating the total student, making connections with them, having them see us as role models for their futures. We aren't just about book learning. You and Sam did that for them last week, in a very positive way, and I thank you. I hope he comes in every semester from now on, with the children, of course".**

**Diane was speechless but agreed with Jack that there was a definite difference in how her students have reacted to her since last week. They seem more willing to listen while she lectures and, she admitted, she's actually not acting so stiff toward them.**

**As Sam and Diane snuggled on the couch that night talking about her meeting with Jack, Diane said, "Sam, when did you memorize Robert Frost's poem"? **

**Sam replied, "Diane, I've read that poem every day since you gave it to me. I keep it in my office. One day it just appeared in my brain and I didn't have to read it anymore".**

"**I love you Sam Malone".**

**Sam responded, "**_**And that has made all the difference.**_** I love you too sweetheart".**


End file.
